The use of computers in today's business establishments is constantly growing. As a result of this growth, it has become increasingly necessary to provide some type of apparatus for conserving space and at the same time accommodate more computer control units. Apparatus has been provided for stacking computer control units of the same type one on top of another. The foregoing apparatus has been constructed from wood and is expensive and not readily reproducible. Thus, there exists a need for a stacker for computer control units that is strong and readily reproducible.